


Sea of Love

by Lilyanatos



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanatos/pseuds/Lilyanatos





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/gifts).



_The games as always were fast approaching. If he could have it any other way Finnick wouldn't have to deal with it. However, that was not the case in any manner or time what so ever. No he was dealt the cards that had seen him win a game. And so for the rest of his forseeable live he was going to have to leave. The only good thing about it was Annie would be waiting at home for him to return and he could deal with that. Sure they had, had their fights about his new found things he was made to do but he had stayed at least once for her and simply because he needed to remind her that he was there for her too. She had helped him so he needed to show it. He needed to do something to atone for the things he had done. There was only so much he could do. And still five years later Annie was the only thing keeping him stable._

_He rolled out of bed not really sure how he should take all of this. All he wanted to do was get the games over with and come home. He stood up to see his stylist coming in and he smiled. It was time. After all, as soon as he left here he just had to get his tributes home. He wasn't expecting to what was to come at least not at first anyways. He sat there on the stage watching things go by and then he heard the female's name. He had been lost in thought before that. Actually, he should have known there was only one name in that bowel. He watched as Annie climbed the stage and he could do nothing about and he could swear that his heart was jumping out of his chest and that he was about to die all over again. He met her in the justice building. "i'm so sorry Annie. I'm sorry." All Annie could do was shake her head and tell him it wasn't his fault. He took a deep breath and his only thoughts was getting her home. Everything he would do from this point forward was to get her home. He had too. A memory slowly slide into his mind. Of him teaching her how to swim. He smiled at this and couldn't help but keep that smile as he walked to the train letting Annie's parents have the chance. He had already made up his mind and then the hardest thing one would have to do came. With batted breath he watched as she fought and watched as she hid. When the dam broke he nearly crumbled where he was but when Annie emerged and was the only one he was the first one by her side._

A couple of moment's later he jumped awake and Annie's hand found his. He sighed in relief when he did so. Annie's eyes searched his to make sure that he was with her or perhaps to make sure that this was really. "Real or not real." Finnick moved to kiss her slowly. "Real." he said without hesitation. Annie snuggled back into him. He took a deep breath. Annie had only been home from the games for four years now. It was time for the seventy fourth hunger games. Summer heralded in the games. Oh how he hated them. However he now knew how to play his cards right. He knew things now that would make your head spin. Things that were far beyond what any of the other districts knew too. One did not pay Finnick in money they paid him in secrets. He was content to do what he had too in order to get those secrets. It was something that could be used as at a later date and he would use them. He shook these things out of his mine as Annie snuggled into him more. He held her close and tightly. He hummed a little tune and then he closed his eyes again. It wasn't exactly time to be up for the reaping yet. And when it was someone would wake them. He let his mind travel as he rested there holding Annie close to him. He'd have done so much to protect her from the games he had wanted her to get out scott free but it hadn't happened that way and he still loved his girl more than life itself.

Reapings always went the same way and he didn't much care to dwell on such things he didn't need to dwell on such things. And so the reaping came and went and he spoke with their tributes before he retreated into his sleeping car to smile at Annie sitting on the bed. She wasn't in a good mood but then again who of the Victors were in a good mood right now. The games brought back all the nightmares and he didn't like being away from Annie too long in this case because of that. But she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He moved to sit next to her and kiss her. They had some hours before they would be in the capitol and the tributes had their won things to think about. If anything they knew where they could find him if they needed him which really he hoped they wouldn't. Finnick looked around them before flopping back down. Annie looked at him. "Why every year why?" She questioned him softly. He'd do anything to stop the games but there wasn't much he could do right now and he couldn't speak that out right. If he choose to speak that out right he'd be...well he didn't want to think of what the capitol would do with a victor who refused them. He already knew what they were capable of and he would not let them hurt Annie again. "Because they still feel we should pay for what happened in a time that none of use remember." He said with a sigh. She only nodded her head. She might have been in a mood and not stable but at least this she understood. They had to keep up appearances and this was the way to do it. He loved her with everything that he had.

The crop for these games was most interesting. District twelve seemed to make themselves stand out more and more and Finnick couldn't tell you if it was in a good way or a bad way. At least he wouldn't be able to tell you that until after he saw what happened in the Arena. The female from twelve had something to fight for. Katniss Everdeen he logged away the name in his head as he watched the tributes in the training center. His own had called him in to spar and while he had spared with them and made sure they kept their form he had moved off to watch what was going on. He would leave soon enough. There was so much to still be done. Sponsorship and everything else was something that was well required. The parade had shown the tributes right off the train the rest of the week would show them gamemakers what they could do and possibly what they shouldn't do. He headed back to the apartments and up to the district four floor. He entered to see Mags and Annie drinking tea. He smiled at both of them. It wasn't like Mags to come out now but he was glad for her presence after all she had helped him. Even though she could be retired she still wanted to help. He moved to kiss Annie and sit down at the table as well. "We have a work cut out for us but i don't think that our kids can out beat in a way the girl from district twelve. At least in the hands of doing something that is uncommon. This should be interesting." He reported out and then stood up once again. "Would you like to go shopping for the event coming up?" He asked the ladies standing with him. He was going to every sponsorship event that was humanly possible. If he didn't at least show his face something would be wrong. He was after all the darling of the capitol. Winning his games as young as he did granted him that title and his charm.

He was walking down the streets of the capitol with Annie. Something to do other than watch the death that was happening now in the arena. He wasn't sure who was going to come out ontop and it wasn't like you could get away from the games. It was playing everywhere. But he was taking Annie to one of the pet shops. She liked walking by them. And there was a small cafe they could eat at. He was more than happy to be walking around the capitol with her. He moved into the pet store with her and Annie looked at them all. She wanted to half take all of them home but said nothing about it. Finnick just smiled from where her was. Sure they could be getting sponsorship money for their kids but well there's weren't really doing well. He wasn't about too at the moment spend time worrying about that. They could go home if they wanted too and they likely would in a day or so. Their male had dropped dead in the bloodbath and their girl though she was alive when they left for their walk was still alive he heard the canon on the screen nearest to him. He didn't want to look at it. They would find out soon enough he was sure. He checked the screens to see where the careers were and since he knew of the deaths already in the bloodbath he didn't much pay attention to that only to what might have happened moments later. nothing just yet.

Finnick sighed as he looked around them. Honestly. how it was that their tributes had not done well was beyond him but it wasn't like he had much of a say in what they did when they were in the arena. They didn't have to stick around when their tributes died not really. They could go ahead and take back the bodies to their district. And again there would be annoyance at them for not doing more. Honestly, he didn't care he'd have rather been at home. After all that was the point in all of this wasn't it. To see what would happen and to go home empty handed. He shook his head taking Annie's hand and boarded the train heading for home. Once home he smiled at Annie as they headed not back to their homes but to a little cove that was there own. He took Annie over to the water. When it touched her feet she winced a little bit and clung to him tightly. "Its alright this is home water. Its not going to hurt you. You aren't there Annie. You are here with me." He said softly to her sitting down with her a little ways from the water. "do you know where we are?" he asked her. It took her a few more moments or well a little bit before it seemed a light turned on in her head and she smiled. "Where we first met. Where you taught me how to swim." Finnick nodded her head kissing her forehead. "That's right." He was calm now instead of annoyed and enraged about what had been going on. Annie snuggled into him and he looked towards the horizon. "The sunset is pretty tonight." Annie said to him for a moment there was a glimpse of her being stable of her being happy and he liked this. He loved this actually. He would have loved for this to not be tainted by the games in the first place. If he could go back in time he would totally not be dealing with this and they'd be married and happy.

"Finnick! Finnick!" His name being screamed brought him too. His eyes wide as he realized where he was. Shit this wasn't good there was no time to think twice about what he was doing. He threw a spear and took up the trident he had next to him just barely escaping the creatures reaching out for Katniss to take his trident. He scrambled up the ladder and moved just in the nick of time as Katniss killed another of the creatures trying to take him down. Soon enough though he was up and they were running. He smiled a Katniss who just nodded to him as they hurried out. He'd left Annie back in thirteen and he wasn't about to leave her for good not even fighting for the greater good. "Thanks for the help back there Katniss let's get outta here." He said as they kept on running to catch up with the others. He took a deep breath when they finally got into the area they needed to be in. The stupid seventy sixth hunger games was a lie in a way. The war had already begun. He pulled Katniss back as he heard an explosion ahead of them and the death senseless as it was. It was that that ended the entire thing. Or at least he hoped it would. Katniss looked pale but there really wasn't anything he could do to help her right now not with what she had seen. He took a breath and calmed himself.

~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, daddy wake up. Daddy." A little boy jumped onto him to wake him up. Another little voice making a sort of cooing sound. He opened one eye to see his son with a snicker he grabbed him around the waist and sat up. Making his daughter giggle a bit and his son laugh. "Why do you rouse the sleeping shark" He said lightly ruffling his son's hair. "Mommy says its time to eat." Finnick laughed softly. "Alright." He moved to pick up his daughter who was standing in her crib. With his son's hand in is one and his daughter on his hip he moved into the kitchen. "Enjoy your sleep sweetheart." She said looking back at Finnick with love and a smile on her face. Stood Annie pregnant for the third time. He moved over to her kissing her stomach first before laying a sweet kiss on her lips to which they son made his icky face. His parents just laughed as he sat them both down so that they could eat. His daughter on his lap making it easier to feed her. "Who's up for swimming and learning how to fish today?" He questioned as his son nearly bounced off his chair. Annie looked at him with one of those becareful looks which only warrented a run through his hair type of expression from Finnick. "I'll take that as we go when you eat all your food." He said with a smile on his face.

Life had gotten better. The pain of the past was still there but happily enough it too was passing. There were still nightmares that woke him or Annie up in the middle of the night. They had just recently sent a letter to Katniss and Peeta letting them know how they were doing. It wasn't that they couldn't travel to see that but it was best to send letters it just made sense to do that. To let them know that they were all okay. It was summer once again and though summer days had been filled with dread. This was the first where if felt like it was just a summer that they didn't have to worry that it truly wasn't going to be like it had been ever again. As the years passed he was sure that it would get better. Annie looked at him and smiled. "Real or not real." Finnick pulled form his thoughts. "Real" He said with a smile on his face. Because even if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it and he wasn't about to wake up from it.


End file.
